My Boyfriend (The Fullmetal Alchemist: Edward Elric)
by Brittney Winry Rockbell
Summary: What would happen if you had Edward Elric as your boyfriend? What kind of trouble could you get yourself into? How would you feel if he left your side for even a minute? What would it feel like to know that you might not see him again?
1. Chapter 1

_My Boyfriend (The Fullmetal Alchemist: Edward Elric)_

Chapter 1: My New Boyfriend!

It was a beautiful day as usual, the sky was blue, the clouds were white and puffy. I was in a few relationships in the past and they were pretty weird, but this one had to be the most weird. I am a very independent person, I'm sassy, smart, good at throwing wrenches, and I want to build auto-mail someday. I usually stay at home and work, I never visit anyone. However, my friends Edward and Alphonse Elric come to see me once in a while. Anyways, for some time I've had feelings for Ed, feelings that I can't describe with words. I usually wear jeans and a spaghetti strap, however sometimes I wear short skirts. I have dark brown hair that hangs an inch or two past my shoulders and bright green eyes. It's about time for Ed and Al to visit again and I was really excited. I sat in my room working on my Manga I was writing, just waiting until I could see his beautiful face and his amazing golden eyes. Just then I looked out my window, there he and his brother was, walking down my driveway. His golden blonde hair blew in the wind, his golden eyes shone brightly with the sun, his long red coat drifted in the wind, his teeth glittered as he smiled. Who knew that he was coming there for another reason than I thought. I heard a knock, and ran swiftly to the door to open it. There he was 4 inches shorter than me, just standing there. I quickly welcomed him in. Hey, Sara. He said referring to me. Hello Ed. I said blushing. Umm.. Sara, there's something I need to tell you. We've been friends for some time, and I... umm, well... ya see...He said blushing. Umm, yes, what is it? I said puzzled and blushing. I want you to, umm, I mean will you...? He said. Well, come out and say it. I said. Umm, uggh, um, well you see, will you.., I mean could you...? He said. Well, What!? I yelled. WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!? He yelled. What? I said in a startled tone. What I said, will you go out with me? He said blushing bright red. Umm, uh, well, that.. is.. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! I screamed. I must have scared him because he tripped backwards and hit the floor. Youch! He yelped. Al? Did she.. really say..Yes? He whispered. Uh, yeah brother, she did. Alphonse said. Whooohooo! Great! I have a girlfriend! He yelled, running out the door to scream it to the neighborhood. Wait for me brother! Al yelled, as he ran after him. Umm, don't run too far you guys, it's dangerous around here! I yelled. Uggh! Oh, well. I sighed. I sat down on my couch in the living room, staring out the window daydreaming. As I was about to drift off to sleep, I heard the door creak open slowly. I jumped to my feet and grabbed my 14/16ths wrench. I crept into the kitchen and saw that my refrigerator door was open. I grabbed the white handle and jerked it to shut the door. To my misfortune, I heard a loud yelp, a pack of deli sliced turkey fell on the floor. Golden locks of hair cascaded the floor around my refrigerator, a black hair bow lay in my floor by the fridge. From the corner of my eye, I could see a black boot with red tread on the bottom. I opened the door completely thinking the worst. There he was, my new boyfriend, unconscious by my feet. I screamed for Alphonse to come pick him up and carry him to the couch. He quickly ran in the kitchen and lifted Ed's limp body off the floor. He carried him to the couch and sat him down, and took off his red coat and black jacket, after that he took off his boots, then, sat down by me on the other couch. It's not your fault you know. Alphonse said. Yeah, I know. I said solemnly. I couldn't keep my eyes away from his pale face, his golden blonde hair hung halfway to the floor, his tiny body made him seem as if he was so helpless. Al and I talked for some time, and soon it was dark and very late. My clock on the coffee pot read 11:23. I quickly jumped up and went to my bedroom, after I told Al he could lay on the couch. I pulled on my night-gown and slid into my warm bed, pulling my covers up to my chin. I slowly drifted off to sleep. I awoke to a loud crash, I jumped out of bed and ran to the living room. To my horror, Al's armor lay on the floor in pieces, Envy, Gluttony, and Lust were in my house, Ed was being held up by the collar of his tank by Envy, and my living room was trashed! What else could go wrong!? Did I have to ask? Lust got Envy's attention. Envy dropped Ed on the floor and looked at looked where Lust was looking. It's her. Lust said. Really, are you serious? Envy said. I was bewildered. Huh, who, me? I said. No, the other girl over there. Yes, you! You're the only girl here. Envy said in a smart tone. What's so great about me? I asked. You'll find out soon enough. Now, come with us. Lust said. No! Why would I go with you?! You are Homunculi, you are evil, you hate humans, you laugh at us and call us ignorant! I yelled angrily. Uggh, I guess we have to take her by force. Envy said. No! Don't you dare touch her! Edward screamed. Envy stomped his stomach hard and said, Shut up you runt! We have no use for you, we're here for her. No, I won't go! You can't make me! I screamed. Oh Contraire, Young Witch. Envy said. What? Young Witch? What do you mean!? I yelled. Out of nowhere, something struck me in the head. Ed and Al's screams flooded the room, as I slowly fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ed's feelings.

I woke up in a dark room, a dungeon maybe, chained up by my wrists to the wall. To my surprise, Ed was there too, I thought they didn't care about him. His hair was still down, his head laying gently on my shoulder, his wrists chained to the wall, unconscious. Ed! Ed! Get up! I whispered. His golden eyes slowly opened as he lifted his head. Ouch, my head hurts, huh, Sara, you're here too? Where are we? He said rubbing his head with a pained look on his face. Umm, I thought you would know. I said in an urging manner. His eyes shot open as an angry look appeared on his face. It's got to be the bearded guy's hideout. He said angrily. Who? I asked. You know the guy that I told you about, the father of the Homunculi! He yelled. Whaaaa! Not him, are you sure, Ed! I yelled. Yup, sadly, i'm pretty sure. He said. Oh Noooo! He's gonna have Envy to be us up as that big green ugly monster, and then he's gonna let Gluttony eat what's left of us! *crying* I said sobbing. Come on, get a hold of yourself! Do you really think I'll let him do that to you? He asked. *Whimper* *Sniff* Maybe. I said. Of course not! What kind of boyfriend would I be letting that bastard hurt my girl? He said. *Blush* He called me his "girl", he really does care about me. Uh, Sara, yoohoo? I busted my chains with Alchemy. He said gleefully. Oh, huh, what? I said in a startled tone. Were you daydreaming about me? He grinned. What?! Umm, no! Of course not! Why would you think..? I yelled blushing. Cuz, I know you pretty well by now. He said. He..he. I said. He helped me up and took me by the hand as we swiftly ran down the hall. Well, well. What do we have here? Two runts that should be chained up. Envy said. DON'T CALL ME SHORT! We both screamed. Oh, I see, you both hate being called "short". I guess the two of you are destined for each other, huh? Umm, well, actually..I said. Yes, we are! Ed said. Envy smirked and grabbed me by the wrist. Let her go! Edward yelled angrily. Make me. Envy said. Alright, I will! Ed screamed. He transmuted his hand sword from his right arm and attacked Envy. He dropped me when Ed stabbed his hand. He quickly healed himself, then it was an all out fight. Back and forth the two of them went, Ed stabbing at Envy and Envy punching and kicking Ed. Out of nowhere, Gluttony grabbed me, he began beating me against the wall and the floor my body began to ache, I couldn't breathe. Out of nowhere something metal stabbed him through the head, Ed. He let go immediately and Ed helped me up, I rubbed my aching neck and arms. However, I should have been more worried about Ed. His tank was ripped, his hair was messed up, he was covered in dirt and blood, and he had a large wound in his stomach. Blood gushed out of the wound and he smirked, then said, Hehe..looks like I managed to save you.. again. Then his skin turned pale and he began spitting up blood. Edward! I screamed. He looked up at me, smiling, looking faint, and said It's alright, I'll be fine, you can't get rid of me that easily. I held him tightly in my arms and he slowly passed out, smiling the whole time. Before he did he told me he cared deeply about me and that I should get out of there and leave him. No! I won't leave you! I'll never leave you! I yelled. Please go, now! He said. I said, No! I yelled. Go now, they want you, if you leave they can't get you and hurt you. He said sadly. Please.. I ..lo..lov..love you. He said. *Blush* What? I..I love you too! D": *Blush* Really? He said happily. Then his golden eyes began to lose their shine as he went unconscious. His body became limp in my arms. My clothes stained with blood, his blood. I began sobbing as Envy entered the room. What's the matter, girl, your knight in shining armor pass out on you? He said smugly. Shut up! I yelled angrily. He jerked me up by my arm and dragged me out of the room, away from my handsome prince, away from the man I loved. I kicked and screamed as tears flooded my eyes and cheeks, my heart sank, would I ever see his warm smile again? Would I ever get to run my fingers through his golden locks, or feel the warmth of him beside me? Envy soon rounded a corner, me by his side and said, The pipsqueak is down for the count Father, I nabbed his little Witch girlfriend though. He grinned. Don't call me or Ed short. I said forcefully. Envy smirked, Haha, a little brat like you telling me what to do. That's a laugh! He said. I'm not kidding, You'll be sorry! I yelled. Oh what are you going to do Witch? Are you gonna cast a spell on me? He laughed. My anger built up inside, I could feel my rage giving me energy. I looked at Envy, then, pointed my finger at him. To my surprise, I shot him with a bolt of lightning. Aggh! It burns, It burns! My body, my eyes, my insides! What the hell is happening to me!?He screamed. I knew we found the right girl, Pride, after her! Father said. Yes, Father. Pride said obediently. Before I knew it, shadows came from the floor and began grabbing at me. Oh, and Pride. Father said. Yes, Father? Pride said. Don't kill her, but if you have to, rip off a limb or two. Father said. Yes, Father. Listen, girl, I'm than you so you should obey your elders, now, come nicely, or I'll slice that pretty little left arm off. Pride said smartly. I fought back, and as promised, He tried to slice my arm off. As, he was about to succeed, I closed my eyes, then there was a loud clang that stopped the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A brave younger brother, and a brave older brother's attempt

I didn't dare look up, I figured it was Ed, but, I couldn't be sure. I remained staring at the floor, when, to my surprise, I was lifted into the air. I didn't feel warmth like I would if it were Ed. So then I finally decided to look up. Al!? What are you doing here? I said. Umm, I figured you were here, and, what do you know? I got to be the hero for a change. He said happily. Who said you get to be the hero, Alphonse Elric? Pride said. Nobody. I just decided to make a scene like the Colonel does. Now, let Sara and my brother go. Alphonse said forcefully. You are truly a fool, Alphonse Elric. You should have stayed away while you could! Pride said. Run Sara, Go get Brother and get out of here! Al said. No, I'm not leaving you either, Al! I said. Come on Sara, think rationally for a second, I'm a suit of armor, you and brother are flesh and blood, you can die easily. He said. Al! You have a blood seal! All it takes is it getting damaged and then you'll die just like a person with a normal body! You have to realize you are not invincible! I yelled. He gently sat me down then looked me in the eyes and said, You are right, but I **am** more invincible than you. Now Go, please. He then turned around and started fighting Pride. Time stood still, in that moment all I could think of is those words, "but I **am** more invincible than you." How could he be so much of an idiot?! He could die and he still wants to fight! He won't let me fight, so why should he? I obeyed him and went to go find Ed. Envy's pain finally wore off and he realized I wasn't there anymore. I saw him get up, out of the corner of my eye. I kept running until I got to the dungeon area, blood was on the floor, but, where was Ed!? I began looking hoping to find him, when, just my luck, Envy tackled me. I began kicking and screaming as he slowly choked me into unconsciousness. I began feeling faint and I knew it was the end, he was going to get me. He and his father were going to use me in whatever sick scheme they wanted, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Or at least, that's what I thought. Out of nowhere, Ed jumped on top of Envy! They began rolling back and forth across the floor. Ed! Be careful, please! I said ! He yelled back. They continued rolling across the floor and punching each other. For once, Ed was winning! Could my spell have made him vulnerable, he wasn't healing. Ed transmuted spikes on his metal knuckles and continued beating Envy, blood was everywhere! Ed got ahead of himself and stood up, only to get a knee in the stomach. He began coughing up blood and wheezing, an evil grin crept across Envy's face. He grabbed Ed by the hair on his head and picked him up. He began beating him in the stomach over and over. I couldn't take it anymore and attacked Envy, Big mistake. He punched **me** in the stomach. I fell to the ground throbbing with pain. I watched in horror as Envy carried Ed by his hair over to a banister. About 60 feet below the edge was the ground. I knew this because I was about 2 feet from the banister. Ed opened his eyes and looked down. Whoa! What the hell!? He screamed in horror. This is the fall that you will take to your death. It's about 60 feet down and it's sure to kill you. Say good-bye to your precious little girlfriend, pipsqueak! Envy smirked. Not in this story, asshole! He screamed. Ed broke free and threw himself back over the banister, some of his golden strands of hair still remained in Envy's tight grasp. He quickly threw the strands to the floor and began fighting Ed again. Their fight was brutal, most of the damage was to Envy. Ed had bruises on his cheeks and his lip was bleeding, his left eye black. Envy had gashes all over his body, wounds that wouldn't heal, **mortal** wounds. Droplets of blood covered the floor. What have you done to me, you little Witch!? Envy screamed. I soon returned to reality and told him, I have no idea! Yes you do, you witch! Reverse the spell, now! He screamed. First of all I don't know how, and second, why would I help you!? You're mean, you punched me in the stomach, you kid-napped me, you're trying to kill my boyfriend! Should I say more? I said angrily. But.. He said. You want to make me do something that I probably don't want to, Al could be killed, Ed could die! So, there you go! I yelled. But I'll bleed to death.. I'll die! He screamed. Ed jumped on Envy's back from behind him, and started choking him. Let go of me you pathetic runt! Envy screamed. DON'T CALL ME LITTLE! DX Grahhhh! He screamed. As soon as Envy said those words, he punched him in the chest, repeatedly. Now! You're about to have a human death! Ed screamed as he threw Envy over the banister. Oh yeah, well, you're going with me! Envy screamed as he grabbed Ed's leg. Ed was so skinny that he slipped effortlessly through the bars. Before they both fell to their deaths, Ed grabbed one of the bars on the banister. Tears filled his eyes and began to slide down his cheeks as he looked at me. I ran to the banister trying to pull him up, but they both were too heavy. Sara, I love you. Ed said. I love you too! I said as tears ran down my cheeks. Ed couldn't hold on anymore and they both fell as I stared at him with an out-reached hand toward him. I lost my boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Is my Boyfriend dead?

My hand remained out-reached over the black iron banister. My tears fell like raindrops into the dark bottomless pit. I felt like jumping over the edge, just to meet the same fate he did. My heart fell, just as Ed fell to his certain death. However, Ed had fell like that before, so, could it possibly mean that he was alive?

"Ed!" I screamed, my voice cracked with anxiety.

"Sara!" I knew that voice from anywhere.

"Ed!" I screamed back, less of a crack entered my voice.

"Yup! Get me back up there! I gonna fall for real soon!" He screamed, a worried tone cloaked his voice. His voice echoed in the darkness.

"Don't worry! I'll rescue you!" I yelled back, a sense of determination entered my voice.

I carefully lowered myself over and down the banister. The cold iron bars chilled me to the bone. I feared looking down, the thought of being that high up would freeze me where I was. I continued to lower my self down to the point where the banister stopped. Still, no sign of Ed.

"Hey, Ed! Do you have any idea where you are!?" I yelled, my voice lingered with fear, due to my previous thoughts of falling.

"Umm... It's dark and I think I'm grabbing onto something wooden!" He yelled, uncertainty lined his voice.

"That kind of doesn't tell me anything! I need definite details!" I yelled, as impatience started to creep into my voice.

"Alright, put yourself in my shoes, number one, Envy is still grabbing my ankles, number two, I don't even know how far I fell, and number three, my hands are **slipping**!" He yelled, his fear making his voice shaky and not very clear.

"Okay, judging by the sound of your voice, and the way your voice is echoing, you're almost on the ground! Just..let..go!" I yelled, feeling pretty certain that he was.

"**WHAT!?** Are you crazy!? I could die!" He screamed, fear completely flooded his voice.

"Trust me on this! I'm pretty sure I know a little something about sound and depth!" I yelled, my determination strengthened by my sudden positivity.

"Since when did you go to college and study that stuff!?" He said, his voice still filled with fear.

"I studied it last semester! In Science, and we even talked about it in Math! Oh, keep in mind I made a 92 on my Science exam! I know what I'm talking about!" I yelled back, full of positivity.

"Alright, I'm gonna trust you on this, but, if I die, I'll come back and haunt you as a ghost!" He yelled, fear beginning to leave his voice.

"Just shut up and let go!" I yelled, beginning to get ill with his twenty questions thing.

"Whatever you say, Professor Sara!" He said, in a mocking tone.

"Aww, shut up and let go already!" I yelled, getting more ill by the minute.

"Alright, let go, Envy! Trust Sara, she obviously knows what she's talkin' about." He said, his voice beginning to sound more positive.

"But...but, what if I?" Envy asked, his voice sounding over saturated with fear.

"Quit bein' a big baby and just let go already! My left arm is getting tired and my automail can't support this much weight!" He yelled angrily, I could tell he was in pain from the tone in his voice.

"O..kay, if you think I won't die." Envy said fearfully.

"Just hurry up and let go! I can feel my skin starting to rip!" Ed screamed in pain.

From what I could hear, Envy let go, there was a light thud that echoed all of the way up. I had already decided to climb back over the banister due to my fear of slipping. I heard a loud clang and knew that Ed had let go too. I ran as fast as I could to the ground level of the place. It was extremely dark, the darkness cloaked everything with it's shadowy grasp. My path wasn't visible to me once I got down about ten flights of stairs. Then, by the time I was thirty flights down, my hand wasn't visible in front of my face. There was also a slight chill that brushed my cheeks and made my hair flutter in the breeze. After what felt like climbing down a never ending staircase, I soon touched my sneakers to the soft green grass at the bottom. I knew it was grass because I felt it with my fingers, each cool blade slid past my fingers with the most delicacy. I trudged blindly through the darkness, feeling for anything to help me find my way through the pitch black. As I walked I became more comfortable with the ground, until I lost my footing due to tripping on something.

"Youch!" Someone said in the darkness.

I fell flat on my face, "Oomph!" I had fell hard to the cool grass face first.

A sharp pain entered my nose, a warm substance trickled down my lip, blood. I quickly lifted myself from the ground, the sharp pain still made my nerves in my nose tingle. I bent over and began feeling the ground with my fingers.

"Ah, whoa!" Someone screamed in the black.

"Ed, is that you?" I whispered into the darkness.

"Is that you, Sara?" The person asked in a pained tone.

I felt something soft and warm, like skin.

"Is that your cheek, Ed?" I asked, my cheek beginning to heat up with an inner warmth.

I could feel myself starting to blush. Did I really touch his cheek, or something else? *Blush*

"Umm, that depends, is that your hand, Sara, or is it Envy's? *Shiver* Ed said, fearing that Envy might be touching him.

"No, it's Sara's hand, my hand." I said, still blushing, my cheeks burning very hot.

"Umm, well, don't get scared or embarrassed or anything, but, well, you see, my shirt was kind of ripped off in the falling process, and well, you're touching my...**chest**." He said in an embarrassed tone.

"What!?" I screamed, my voice echoed in the darkness.  
My voice sounded nervous, and my cheeks heated up hotter than burners on a stove.** I touched his chest.** *Blush*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The kiss

I still remained there, just sitting. I stared blankly at his face in the dark. The area as black as ebony. What should I say, I am soooo embarrassed! His breath is warm, it is in a way comforting. All I can think of is his bright golden eyes, probably glowing with embarrassment.

Ed thinking: "What should I say, this is really awkward. Her hand is warm, I can feel its impression on my skin. I wonder if she's thinking the same thing. Come on, say something Ed! You are not a wimp! Quit bein' a wuss!"

"Umm, Sara, this is kind of awkward, could you maybe, move your hand?" Ed asked, I could hear the embarrassed tone in his voice.

"Whoops, oh yeah, sure." I said, quickly, my face began to heat up.

I felt a hand touch my face. Was it Ed's? My heart began to race, did he touch my cheek on purpose? The thought of it being Envy scared me.

"Ed, you're touching my cheek, aren't you?" I said, fear creeping through my voice.

"Yeah, I am, your cheek and nose are wet, are you bleeding?" Ed said, a worried tone accented his voice.

"Yea, but I'm okay, I think my nose might be broken though." I said bluntly.

"Aww, it's okay, I'm right here to comfort you." Ed said, his voice was as sweet as honey.

Then, it dawned on me, Ed is **never** that affectionate. However, he sounded like Ed, he felt like Ed. I hope it's Ed.

"Come on, Edward. Let's get back into the light, it's really dark." I said suddenly.

"Umm, okay, you're right, we don't want Envy to wake up." Ed said, an urging tone in his voice.

Up the stairs we went, not looking back. In fact, we might have been running, running from the problems we faced.  
In a what felt like a few hours, we reached the 20th floor. We were almost there, the darkness had shifted to light. I could see his golden hair and eyes out of the corner of my right eye. He **was** shirtless, and bloody. I kept on running, staying only a stair or two ahead of him.  
We finally got to the top again, after about another hour. Yes, success!  
Ed didn't look one bit exhausted, in fact, he wasn't even sweating. Well, maybe he's used to running this much.

"Sara? Are you alright, you seem out of it." He said suddenly.

"Huh, oh, yeah, I'm fine, perfectly fine!" I said quickly.

"Umm, okay, I'll go see if I can find something to clean us up, but first." He said swiftly.

At that moment, he put his arms around me. His eyes lit up, he was smiling. As he embraced me, his lips met mine. I was shocked, and slightly embarrassed. His hands ran through my hair, his lips were soft. I quickly jerked away, I was astonished.

"Isn't this a bit sudden? I mean we haven't been together for more than a few days!" I said, my cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"No, I don't think so. I think we've been together long enough." He said defensively.

His hair shined with the sun, his golden eyes glowed, his teeth glittered as he smiled. He had to be Ed, that smile was unique. No other person could mimic it. He grabbed me again and we kissed, his soft lips rubbing against mine. His beautiful golden locks brushed against my cheek. It felt so good, this felt like the right thing to do. I got into the kiss eventually, it was like heaven. Then he stopped.  
To my surprise, I was sad, but I shouldn't have been.  
His golden locks turned to black spikes, his golden eyes turned to a deep lavender color. His glittering smile turned to a smirk. His outfit turned from shirtless, injured, and slightly ripped boxers, to a half tank, a male skirt, and long toeless sandal type shoes.

"Surprised? Oh don't be, although, pipsqueak looks shocked, I think he's pissed." Envy said smirking and grinning.

Edward stood there a shocked look spread across his face. He was tied to a pole in the corner, his hair was frizzy, his golden eyes burned like fire. A piece of silver shiny duct tape restricted his speech. His brows were low, all he could do was mumble. What was he thinking? Was he mad at Envy, or me?  
With a smirk on his face, Envy walked over to Ed and squatted in front of him. Ed's eyes lit up even brighter with anger, and he was probably shouting curse words at him.

"Aww, the pipsqueak is just rarin' to go. I think I made him angry. Aww, I bet he's jealous because I kissed his little witch girlfriend. Oh, and she enjoyed it, I guess she decided that she wanted me." Envy said, with an evil taunting grin.

All at once, Ed broke the ropes, his eyes burned like fire. He ripped the duct tape from his lips and threw it to the ground. Then, in a split second he grabbed Envy and started beating him in the face. He obviously was a little disappointed with me, but he was furious with Envy. Envy's face was pouring blood, yet he still cackled like a mad man. Ed's face was hard and determined, I could see that he made it his ultimate goal, he **would** kill Envy. In a way, he reminded me of a murderer. So much determination to make Envy pay, so much finesse in his blows to Envy's face. He continued to scream curse words, blood spattered his face and fists, Envy wasn't healing.

"That's right pipsqueak, kill me! Go ahead, let your anger out! You know you want to, I won't even defend, just go ahead and kill me!" Envy said, an urging tone crept into his voice.

"You bastard! I'll teach you to touch her, I'll beat your pathetic body to a pulp, and then I won't stop until every bit of the blood in your body, covers my body! I'll **kill** you!" Ed screamed, infuriated, and ready to kill Envy.

I stared at him, just watching his brutality in his blows. That's not the man I am dating, that is a monster! Driven by anger and rage!

"Ed! Stop this, remember your promise to yourself, that you'd never kill anyone! Envy isn't human, but he **is** someone, do you want to break that promise!?" I screamed urgently.

Ed paused, he just sat there staring at the floor, Envy lay there, a puddle of blood surrounded him. Ed's angered face faded as he looked at me, his eyes returned to a warm golden honey color, stress marks lined the bottoms of his eyes. Then, all at once tears began to stream down his cheeks, he began to wail. I looked over at him, his tear drops fell like rain. A depressed look spread across his face. Envy still lay there cackling, he sat there urgently trying to taunt him into killing him. I swiftly ran to him and knelt down, an affectionate look on my face.

"There, there, it's alright, you couldn't help it. You wanted to protect me, you wanted to hurt Envy for tricking me. Thank you, Edward Elric. Thank you, for not killing someone." I said warmly.


End file.
